The school of love and danger
by black and beautiful
Summary: Sakura and her friends go to a school to learn more magic for witches and worlocks, but now this school is not just for witches and worlocks any more.
1. Chapter 1

[ This is my first ever ff

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS IDEA

Summary: Sakura and her friends goes to school of her dreams and meet some one she didn't like at all

until they start having felling for one another.

Couples:[Gaara/Sakura [Shikamaru/Temari [naruto/Hinata [Ino/Kiba

Chapter 1

For hundreds of years this school in Konoha was ruled only by withches and worlocks in the

relm of power. Powerful witches and worlocks would attend this school, but thats was back in the 16,

17, and the 18th century. Now in the 21 century things are going to change and things are going to be

poppin'.

Characters: Gaara, Kankuro, Temari- Vampires-Jiraiys, Kakashi

Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Hinata- Witches-Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai

Saskue, Shikamaru, Neji- Worlocks-Orochimaru

Naruto, Kiba, Rock Lee, Warewolves-Asuma, Guy

Hope you injoy, Please review.

More chapters are coming your way.

And please do not flame on someone who started, which is me!


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own anything

Thanks for the review, i love you all!

Chapter 2

For most of the students it's their first year at Konoha High. And they seem to be excited about their first year. Everyone knew about this school except mortals. For Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Gaara, Naruto, Saskue, Shikamru, and Kiba it was their first year of school, and for Temari, Kankuro, TenTen, Neji, and Rock Lee it was their second year.

It was the first day of school for Sakura and her friends and they all stayed in her apartment over night so they could go to their new school together. They have been friends for about 5 years now, but Saskue and Sakura been friends since they were babies, cause their parents were friends for the longest, they were like brother and sister.

Sakura and her friends are 15 years old.

Sakura woke up around 5:30 to get ready for school. She a witch with long pink her down to the middle of her back, with pale skin and the worlds pretties emerald green eyes. She got up and went to the bathroom attached to her room to take a ten minute shower and get dress. She wear a red tank top that says Queen and Apple Bottem capries, and low top forces. Then she brusher her teeth and her. When she walked out of the bathroom it was 6:10. Then walled down stairs to the kitchen to see Saskue.(they call each other brother and sister whenevery they see each other)

Saskue was tall worlock who had spiky black hair in the back and hair that falles down in the front. He have the most dreammies color onex eyes, and pale skin. He was dressed in a long whit-tee, and baggie pants and mid-top forces.

Hey bro, Sakura said looking all happy if there could ever be beyond happy.

Hn' was all he said. You do know that hn is not a word right she said. I know that, I say it because I don't like talking that much. Whatever bro. Soon Hinata, Ino, and Shikamru came down the stair.

Hinata is a shy witch around strangers but different around friend. She is a pale girl with purplish-blue hair down to her shoulders and pear white eyes. She wear a tight white and blue striped shirt with a blue mini-skirt with white stellitoes.

Ino is a lound mouth witch with long blond hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes, she too was pale. She wore a black shirt with holes in them on the side and blue jeans with holes in them and low top forces.

Shikamru is a lazy worlock with black eyes and brown hair that pulled up in a spiky ponytail. He wore a long tee-shirt with baggie pants and mid top forces.

Sskura, Hinata, and into are know as the new Siniter Sister, since they came from a family of strong witches and worlock. Also Saskue and Shikamru are strong, they also came from a family of strong witches and worlocks.

Pleas review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hope you like it

Thank you for Reading & Reviewing

Once they were all downstairs they started eating their breakfast. With a snap of their fingers bowls of cereal and silverware would appear.

I hope all of y'all ready to start at the new school of our, Hinata stated.

Hn, what Saskue said

Shikamaru only said it's going to be troublesome.

And both Sakura and Ino did was giggled.

After they all got done eating they go pack to leave to go to the other realm. Since they they stay in the realm with humans, since they love playing tricks on humans, specially when their powers are most powerful.

I wonder what the school is like Sakura asked.

Probably its going to be stupid since now their letting in other creature, Saskue said

I just hope it has a lot a cute hot boyz their, Ino said while giggling.

Troublesome was all Shikamaru said.

It's going to be wonderful, Hinata stated.

Beside Neji and TenTen would be their, since it's their second year Sakura said

With that Sakura and her friends combined their powers together to make the portal strong enough for them to go through.

All of them actually have their own special powers. Sakura was the power to use lighting and can control the weather, Ino has the power of earth and she make anything grow, Hinata has the power to use air and she can become invisible. Saskue has the power of fire, he can start it manipulate fire. And Shikamaru has the power over water, which he can make it rain if he wanted to.

Once they got to the realm of power it was like a town of all creatures shopping and going about their day. So they waited to get a taxi for them to take them to their new school.

When they finally got to the school they were amazed how big the school was,

Looks like a castle Ino stated.

All of them would have fun this year because they were the most powerful of them all, even powerful than the staff and the upper class men. They are going to rule this school and make the one they don't like them most pay .

I know this sounds weird but they are way too powerful for this school but they want to learn the secrets of this school so they could take over the realm and school. SO PLEAS REVIEW

Author Note: I din't think any of y'all would like this story seeing its my very first story i have ever written.. But I'm glad y'all liked it, it made me happy, so I'm going to keep them coming.


	4. Note

I DON'T OWN NARUTO I'M SO SAD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX NOTE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for not updating in like for ever but it's my brother fault really. You see he was messing with the computer and did somthing to not make it work, and i had to get ready for school i have been in school sine the middle of august so now i got to this new school since my mom didn't like the district, you know the kind of distict the don't have credidation and plus that school have gotten to me, when i say that the scholl actually made me a little dumb in some subjects, plus at this new school they make us do essays thats up to 500 words i don't even know 500 words,but i got over it. any i would like to thanks those who have responded and helped me out in how to set up thing you know who you all are. YAY! I promise to be updating soon since it's one of my favorite holiday month HALLOWEEN, although its not a real holiday.So you all will be reading from me soon.BYE.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Are you guys up yet," Temai asked

yeah we up, Gaara and Konkuro yelled from upstairs

well come on I want to get to school and she how it is, she told.

Fine, Konuro said

soon Gaara and Konkuro came downstairs so they would hear Temari keep yelling at them.

Gavra is dressing in big baggy black pants , and some white boy chains on them and a black tee with some black and red chucks.

Konkuro had on a white tee and blue pants and some white chucks.

Annemarie is dressed in a blood red shirt that had black letters that said death will come soon and a short black skirt and some leggins under neath. And some low top black and red chucks

"You happy now", Konkuro asked

"A matter of fact I am", she stated.

"Can we just now", Gaara asked.

"But I didn't even eat yet", Konkuro complained

"Well see if there something to eat in hure and come on", Temari told.

10 minutes later

"Took long enough now we can get to this school," Temari said

30 minutes later

"So this is the school we are going to," Konkuro asked

"Wow it's so big I can't wait till we see inside," Temari said

This is going to be a fun school year

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know Gaara didn't say much but he will be in the up coming chapter.

oh and if you all think I miss spelled here I didn't , where I live we say it like hure instead for here

I know that I miss spelled things and sorry.

it feel so good to do this again.

REMEMBER TO UPDATE PLEASE


	6. Chapter 5

Heres chapter five I hope u like it. I've decided not to add Rock Lee in this story (if u don't remember read chapter 1) Remember review when done LOVE U ALL!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"tell me again why we have to go to school?", Naruto asked

"this is a good chance we can make friends", Kiba told

"but I already have friends", Naruto shot back

"besides werewolves?", Kiba asked

"well no", Naruto said

"well this is a good chance to meet new people, u never know we might meet some beautiful witches there", Kiba told

"Now come on I don't want to wait so long", Kiba stated

"I'm ready", Naruto told

"your wearing that"? Kiba asked

"of course what's wrong with it", Naruto said

"it's just u always wear that stupid color" Kiba told

"and what's wrong with the color"? Naruto asked

"u look like a pumpkin with all that orange on" Kiba told

"what I only have on blue jeans, an orange shirt and orange mid-top chucks on", Naruto yelled. (he also have the most beautiful blue eyes u could lie your eyes on and messy blond hair and he have whiskers on his cheeks).

"I never comment on what u wear although you wear that little wolf on your head", Naruto stated

(he wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with blue mid-top chucks he also have triangles on his cheeks with messy like brown hair)

"Well when u wear orange all the time the only color u see is orange", Kiba told

"man just come on", Kiba told

"I got every thing I need for this school thing, by the way how far is this school anyway"?Naruto said

"it not that far away", Kiba

"I just hope they have ramen noddle", Naruto stated

"hope they don't, anyway come on before we be late", Kiba stated

"fine", Naruto pouted

Then they headed for their school they will be attending.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I hope u like it, I'm open to any opinion. THANKS AGAIN. BYE!


	7. Chapter 6

Here is my sixth chapter

I'm so proud of my self

With the witches/warlocks:

"wow it's even bigger in the inside", Ino said

"come on lets go get our schedule and dorm rooms", Saskue told

they walked to the office. On there way there they found their old friends Tenten and Neji

"Hey Tenten and Neji", Hinata said

"oh hey u guys, so your coming to this school"?Neji asked

"yeah" the girls answered

"hn", Saskue and Shikamaru said

"well I hope u guys don't try to take over this school like u guys did when u were in the seventh grade", Neji smirked (they are freshman's and sophomores in this story, so they knew each other in the seventh and eight grade).

"It wasn't are fault", Ino pouted

"then who fault way it anyway"? Tenten asked

"the school", Hinata told

" if they just let us do things we wanted we wouldn't have been sent to that stupid place", Sakura told

"where did they sent all of u", Neji asked

"they sent us to this place where everybody is so polite and kind and caring they tried to change us but they didn't though completely", Saskue told

"so u are just evil witches and warlocks"? Tenten asked

"a little and guess what?", Sakura answer/asked

"what"? Tenten asked

"were going to take over this school too", Sakura told

"u can't", Neji told

"why"? Shikamaru finally asked

"because they would take your powers for ever and then u would be normal people", Neji stated

"I refuse to let that happen" Saskue said

"and plus this year u can't use magic", Tenten told

"and that because why"? Shikamaru asked

"because this year we have more than witches and warlocks coming to this school, but nobody said we couldn't we could secretly use them" Tenten told

"Ok and by the way do u know where the office is"? Hinata asked

"yeah we show u", Tenten said

"finally u two stop talking", Saskue said in a bored tone

well it's good to see u too Saskue

"hn" he said

"ok just follow us", Tenten told

soon they got to the office and got their schedule

"hey Shizune", Tenten said

"oh hey u need help with anything"? Shizune asked

"well yeah we have some close friends who are attending their first year", Neji and Tenten told

"and their names"? Shizune asked

"Sakura, Saskue, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru", Neji stated

"um... u mean the ones that was put in that detention like camp"? Shizune asked

"yeah thats use", they all said

With the vampires:

"will u two hurry up I want to get to the office to get my schedule and room", Temari told

"why rush"? Kankuro asked

"because I said so" Temai said

"will u two stop fighting before I do something I won't regret", Gaara threatened

"why are u always threating us"? Kankuro asked

"because if I don't who will keep u two in check", Gaara said calmly

"we don't need to be in check", Kankuro said

"yeah u do and by the way while your arguing with me your going to be late" Gaara told

"SEE LOOK WHAT U DID,COME ON NOW", Temari yelled

so they just walked to the office

The werewolves:

"I'm hungry", Naruto wined

"your always hungry", Kiba stated

"how far is this office"? Naruto asked

"don't matter, just come on", Kiba answered/told

"fine", Naruto pouted

"see where here" Kiba said

"finally", Naruto pouted

"your such a big baby at times", Kiba told

Hope u like it I'm trying really hard so that u guys will like it

Just remember to review PLEASE, THANKS


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I've decided to change the werewolves to demons if that's ok with you all

I'm glad for the ones thats reviewing. I;m trying my best to make this story great

Soon Shizune handed them there schedules and there rooms

Schedule:

1st period-advisory-7:30-8:15-Kakashi

2nd period-dark magic-8:20-9:05-Orochimaru

3rd period-mythical creatures-9:10-9:55

Lunch/study hall-10:00-11:30

4th period-spells-11:35-12:15-Kurenai

5th period-training-12:20-1:05-Guy

6th period-advisory-1:10-1:45-Asuma

Rooms:

500:Sakura/Gaara

512:Saskue/Kankuro

514:Ino/Kiba

516:Hinata/Naruto

518:Shikamaru/Temari

"Are you for real?" Sakura asked.

"For real about what?" Shizune answered/asked.

"That I have to share a room with a boy," Sakura answered, it's not fair that Saskue get to have a room with a boy," she stated.

"Well that's how things are going to be" Shizune told

"Fine", come on I want to check out my room and design it the way I want it before this Gaara person come" Sakura told everyone.

Finally they made it to their hallway where their rooms are. Everyone said their good byes and went into their rooms.

"Hi, yeah I'm Temari, this is Kankuro, and that's Gaara and where here for our schedules and rooms," Temari stated. (they have the same class as the others).

"Ok heres your schedules and rooms," Shizune told

500:Sakura/Gaara

512:Saskue/Kankuro

518:Shikamaru/Temari

"Your room mates are already in their rooms," Shizune stated.

"I have a question?" asked Gaara

"Go ahead," Shizune told

"Well why do I have to share a room with a girl, she might change the room all girly," Gaara told

"Stop complaining, I have to share a room with a boy, while he have to share a room with a boy," Temari told

"To bad for you two," said Kankuro

"Just come on I want to see my room," said Temari.

Soon Naruto and Kiba came into the office with Gaara and his siblings

"Hey I'm Kiba and this is Naruto and we are new students here, we just need are schedules and rooms," Kiba said

"Yeah, just give me a sec and I'll have your rooms and schedules," Shizune told

"So my room is 514 with a girl named Ino," said Kiba

"And my room is 516 with a girl named Hinata," said Naruto

"They should be in their rooms and try not to make them mad." Shizune told

So both the demons and vampires walked together to their rooms

"Hey I'm Naruto and that's Kiba What's are your names, said Naruto

"Mine is Temari, that Gaara, and that's Kankuro," said Temari

"It's nice to meet you, so who do you have as room mates" Naruto said/asked

"I have this boy named Shikamaru," Temari

"I have this girl named Sakura," Gaara

"And I have this boy named Saskue," Kankuro

"Well I have a girl named Hinata," said Naruto

"And I have a girl named Ino," Kiba told

"I just hope these girls don't girly up the room" thought the boys.

"I hope mine isn't so boy like" thought Temari

Soon they made it to their hall and room.

"well I guess these are our rooms" they all said.

If this have any mistakes u may find I'm really sorry, I'm still getting the hang on these stories

So please review, THANK U


	9. Chapter 8

**Wow I haven't updated in forever long I just hope you all like this chapter, well there's chapter 8.**

**CHAPTER 8:**

"So I should make this room pink just to get on his nerves," Sakura said out loud.

**She had made the room all** **pink, with pink bed covers, sheets, and pillow, pink walls, and a lot** **of stuffed animals.**

"There," Sakura said while finishing the room.

**5 MINUTES LATER:**

"What the fuck is this?" said Gaara coming into the room.

"It's a room," Sakura answered.

"Why is it pink?" Gaara asked.

"Because I want it to be," Sakura answered.

"Well since you're a witch change it," Gaara said.

"No," was Sakura reply.

"You will change this NOW," Gaara said.

"You don't boss me around," Sakura shot back

**Saskue Room:**

"Hey man, you must be my room mate Saskue, right," said Konkuro coming into the room.

"Yeah that's me," Saskue said while siting up from lying down on the bed.

"Well my name is Kankuro," Kankuro said introducing himself.

"It's nice to meet you then," Saskue said.

"So what about the room?" Kankuro asked.

"What about it," Saskue answered.

"Are we going to leave it this color or change it?" Kankuro asked.

"Well I was thinking it bark blue almost black," Saskue said.

"But won't it take for ever long to paint this room?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm a worlock, I could just use magic," Saskue said..

"Oh," said Kankuro..

**Ino Room:**

"Great now I have to share a room with a boy, all he is going to do is stink it up with his boy things," Ino said out loud.

"I will not stink up this room," Kiba said while coming in.

"Of course you is, you're a boy and boys rooms do not smell all that good," Ino said back.

"Well I'm not going to stink up the room, would that make you happy?" Kiba said/asked.

"Yes, I would really appreciated," Ino said.

"And by the way I couldn't decide what color the room should be, so I waited for you to come to ask you," Ino continued.

"Well I would probably like the room to be a dark blue," Kiba said.

"What color did you want the room?" Kiba continued/asked.

"I would like purple," Ino said.

"Well why don't we make the theme of the room dark blue and purple," Kiba said.

"That is a good idea," Ino said cheerfully.

**Hinata Room:**

"The room should be a light blue with a little orange," Hinata said out loud.

**Then Naruto entered the room**

"Hi my name is Naruto, and it's nice to meet you," Naruto said.

"Hi my name is Hinata, and you are so cute," Hinata said while petting him.

"Your ears are so cute," Hinata continued while touching his ears on top of his head.

"Um, thanks I guess," Naruto replied.

"What kind of demon areyou?**" **Hinata asked

"I'm a fox demon," Naruto said.

"That's so cute," Hinata said.

"Thanks again," Naruto said.

"So do you like the room?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I like it, plus orange is my favorite color," Naruto replied.

"Glad you like it," Hinata said.

**Shikamaru Room:**

**Well Shikamaru was to lazy to do any thing, so he's just lying on the bed.**

"So you are my room mate?" Temari said coming into the room.

"Yeah, troublesome woman," Shikamaru said.

"Fist of all I am not troublesome," Temari said.

"Well to me you are," was Shikamaru reply.

"Ok now here is how things are going to work, I deside how the room is going to look like and other thinks," Temari said.

"Whatever," was Shikamaru said.

"Good now the room is going to be purple," Temari said.

"Again whatever," he said.

"Good," said Temari.

**Sorry for the shortness, I really couldn't think of anything. Just make sure** **to review and** **I'll be happy.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I** **guess I'll update today. Since I didn't have any other thing to do today. I'm so glad next week is my birthday and I'll be turning 18. For my present my aunt is going to take me up to the library to get registered to vote. Oh well at least it's better than nothin'.**

**Chapter 9**

"Are they still complaining about the room?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep,they are," Sasuke answered.

"I've known Sakura all my life and she will argue with someone till she get something," Sasuke continued.

"To me she is a whinny little runt," Kankuro said.

"If she heard you say that she might turn you into a runt. And to do know the definition of runt?" Ino asked.

"Duh, it's someone weak," Kankuro answered.

"Well of course but there is many definitions to the word runt, and she is not weak. She is actually stronger then us," Hinata said.

"Do you think we should Sakura and Gaara before they kill them selves?" Kiba asked.

"We could but I really don't want to," Shikamaru said.

"Why not?" Temari asked.

"Because I just don't want to, but the rest of you can," Shikamaru told her.

"I know a way to calm her down," Naruto said.

"What then fox boy?" Sasuke asked.

"We can give her ramen ,"Naruto said.

"So much for the big plan," Sasuke said.

"It's a great plan, ain't Hinata?" Naruto said/asked.

"Sorry Naruto sweety but that's not going to clam her down," Hinata said.

"Maybe a tranquillizer can calm her," Kankuro suggested.

Listen you guys they seem to be quiet," Ino said.

"Yeah, either their quiet because they killed them selves or maybe they passed out because of all the fighting," Kankuro said.

"Hey guys," Sakura said coming into the room were the other were.

"Hey, where is Gaara?" Temari said/asled

"Oh, him, he's trapped in a glass bubble," Sakura answered.

"WHAT," Temari said while getting up to check on Gaara, but Sakura stopped her.

"There's no need to rush to him, he have breather holes," Sakura informed.

**With Gaara**

"Next time when I see that no good, I'm so powerful witch bitch, she is going down," Gaara said outloud.

**With the others**

"Hey guys I've been looking every where for you guys. Oh and Sakura why do you have someone in he room saying he is going to kill you?" TenTen asked when she walked into the room where her friend were.

"Oh, that's only my room mate, Gaara," Sakuraanswered.

"Well I hope you don't let him out now, and wait till he calm down," Neji said.

"He probably not going to calm down, knowing Sakura put him in a glass bubble," Temari said.

"But what happens when he get hungry?" Hinata asked.

"Well when he get hungry we will feed him," Kankuro said.

"But since Gaara is a vampire don't he need blood?" Naruto asked.

"Not all the time. We can eat normal food as well," Temari said.

"Wow it's really getting late she should head back to our rooms and go to sleep. Remember classes start tomorrow," TenTen said.

With that said they left to go to their rooms. When doing that Sakura had to talk to Neji, TenTen, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamauro and Ino.

"Guys her is the plan. We make nice with our so called friends then when we have their trust we can move on with the other part of the plan," Sakura said.

"Please don't tell me you all are going to do that plan again," TeTen said.

"Well yeah, why not?" Sakura said/asked.

"Because the last time you all did that plan you all ended up in trouble," Neji answered for TenTen.

"What happened last time is not going do happen this time. This time we a stronger and all powerful," Sakura said.

"Just hope so," TenTen said.

"Well guys see you later, I have to let out an angry vampire out of a glass bubble," Sakura said while returning to her room as well as everyone else.

**Well there's chapter nine. Tell me what you all think. I love reviews. And sorry for the short chapter. Till then**


	11. Note 2

Note:

I know I haven't updated this story in hellas but I'm going 2 redo this whole story over and make it better. which would hopefully finished by the end of the day.


End file.
